


Tread Lightly.

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: ((This is filthy Jamilton smut. Nothing more.))





	

     This was unfair, most definetly. Thomas had  been a good boy, he knew he had. This punishment was not something he deserved. Thomas sat infront of Alexander, watching as the smaller man pushed two fingers in and out of himself, slipping a third finger in to give Thomas something to look at. His other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping with each thrust of his fingers. It was so rude, forcing him to watch him, especially when his lips parted as he gasped and when his body arched ever so slightly. 

     Alex had bitten down on his lip with concentration, eyes not leaving thomas, getting a little jolt of pleasure whenever he saw the glint in those soft brown eyes or when he would attempt to swallow around the relatively large red ball he had resting in his mouth. While Jefferson thought of this as cruel, Alexander was definetly enjoying it.

     "You wishing that this was you?" He breathed out, rocking his hips forwards at the sight of the taller man's cock twitching when his spoke and knowing that the darker skinned male could do nothing about it.

     "Wishing- wishing that this was your cock....inside of me?" Alex let out a soft laugh that turned into a soft moan before continuing, "mhm~ just think, your mouth on my neck, hips-slamming against mine. That's what you want huh Thomas?"

     Jefferson couldn't stop the muffled groan that escaped his mouth. Alex was right, he was so right that it hurt. Thomas hated being down on his knees, unable to do anything but watch Alex.

     Hamilton sped up a little, rocking his hips faster before stopping abruptly and smiling at Thomas deviously before slipping off of the bed.

     There was a soft sigh of relief that came from Thomas' end as Alex reached around his back, the clanking of handcuffs had been soon to follow. 

     "Now, Jefferson, if you want this to work, your gonna follow my rules okay?" There was a small moment of silence before Thomas nodded for Alexander to continue.

     "Alright, the rules, no cumming inside of me or you will be punished, you can grab onto my hips and thighs, but, if you bruise, you will be punished." Alex paused, waiting for Thomas to nod once more before continuing, which was really easy since the taller man was getting eager. 

     "Good, now, if you let me cum first and you be a good boy, ill suck you off, deal?"

     All Hamilton waited for was the small 'mhm' noise that came from the back of the taller mans throat before eagerly climbing onto his pelvis, knees dug into the carpet. 

     Jefferson took this as an advantage, grabbing at Alexanders thigh and squishing the soft skin between his fingers, earning a pleased gasp from the long haired man followed by a warning, "not so hard dear."

     Thomas nodded, just happy to have his hands back. The curly haired male reached to grab at Hamiltons ass, spreading his ass cheeks and grinding right up against his hole, not quite pushing in, but prodding at the skin as Alexander took his time to grip onto Thomas' shoulders. 

     Shuddering impatiently, the shorter male pressed down against Jeffersons cock, the tip slipping in with just the lube that Alexander had used to slick up his fingers. "Mmm-fuck fuck fuck, hand me that lube, your so fucking... big." Alex hissed pointing at the bottle that was laying on the floor next to them.

     Reaching out, getting the lube and slicking it onto his dick was the easy part, pushing in and getting Alexander settled was the next part.

     When Hamilton had given him the a-okay, Thomas helped Alex down onto his cock, patting his thigh every time he felt it shake slightly. They had done this many times, but it still took Alexander a while, but in order to keep him comfortable, he was willing to do all that it took.

     Once Alex was all the way on his cock, he took a moment before rocking his hips against Thomas, a soft moan coming from Alex as he leaned forwards, burrowing his head into the neck of the taller man. 

     Jefferson patted his thigh, encouraging him to move more. Slowly, Alex lifted up his hips before roughly slamming them down, gaining a muffled gasp from Thomas and drawing a loud moan out of Alexanders mouth.

     After a moment to adjust, Hamilton continued rutting against Thomas, the taller of the two soon pushing up against the shorter male whenever he pushed his hips down.

    It was a little gross in all honesty, both of them were sweaty and ramming against each other. The only thing that could've made this even grosser was it Thomas didn't have that ball gag still shoved in his mouth. Then he wouldn't just be panting helplessly.

     Hamilton's fingers tightened their hold on Thomas' shoulders as his little grinding motions became more sporadic as Alex got closer to his climax, Thomas nearing his too.

     "Mhm!~ Thomas, h-harder and ill let you cum-cum inside of me," Thomas' eyes practically sparkled at the offer and rammed himself into Alex, earning a loud moan in response. "Yes, yes just like that."

     Alexander let out a noise reminiscent of a scream in the form of the taller mans name, fingers practically tearing at his shoulders as he felt Jeffersons cock ram right into his prostate. 

     It was so much and it was so great, Alex couldnt stop himself from arching his back as he finally hit his orgasm, cumming in small-ish waves that coated themselfs along the skin between their body.

     As Alex tightened around him, Thomas groaned around the gag, thrusting up into Hamilton and releasing himself with a satisfied sigh.

     They rested against each other, panty breaths leaving each of their mouths before Alexander lifted off of Thomas, cringing at the gross noise that was made.

     "Eww, gross" Alex commented, feeling Thomas' seed dripping out of his ass and down his leg. "This is why I didn't want you to cum inside of me, but I suppose I did give you permission."

     With a soft sigh, Alex reached behind the taller man's head, unbuckling the strap in the back and letting the ball gag fall from his mouth.

     "Next time, let's do without the gag, huh baby doll?" Thomas asked, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek.

     "Nah, I think I like you better that way."


End file.
